The Meeting
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: After weeks of subterfuge and reading in secret, Sligguth the Serpent-man and Rachel Berenson struck out for Aslan's How in the Fallen World of Narnia. This is what Sligguth found there. Direct tie-in story to the Spectacular Omniverse Spring-Based Roleplay. Context required.


Sligguth blinked, he found himself staring blankly at the blinding light for several seconds, not comprehending how bright it had suddenly become.

"Rachel?" He asked, looking around. But she was no longer with him. Perhaps still at the Stone Table…Or somewhere else entirely.

It took him a moment to register where he was. He was standing atop Aslan's How. On top of the mound and looking out over a vast forest. He marveled inwardly at the beauty spread out before him…and in the distance, he could see a gleaming white castle by the coast.

Cair Paravel. The shining Jewel of Narnia. It took his breath away. Tash's ruins were nothing. Nothing. It was almost heart-breaking to see the castle the way it was _meant_ to be, instead of what Tash and those interlopers had made it into.

"Enjoying the view, my son?" A deep rich voice said, from behind him.

Sligguth spun around in shock, and found himself face to face with the Lion.

Ever since he had read "The Book" his mind had struggled to imagine the great Lion written in his pages. Sligguth had seen lions in Hyborea, but the Lion was different…He had imagined a noble, greater beast than the Stygian Lions he had seen in his younger days.

His imagination did not compare to the Beast standing before him. A great golden cat, with soulful sorrowful eyes. He was beautiful, and wonderful, and terrifying and awe inspiring all at once. The Stygian lion was nothing compared to the nobility, beauty and grace of the creature before him. The Stygian lion was a lion. But this was a Lion.

Sligguth immediately bowed, falling upon one knee before this Great Cat. He felt what seemed like a warm glow emanating from the Lion. It warmed his body and soul, and seemed to comfort him, despite knowing what had to be coming next.

He closed his eyes, and hoped that it would not hurt too much.

"What is wrong, my child?" the Lion asked of him. And Sligguth did not dare to look up.

"You have come to devour me," he said. "And I deserve it. But at least I die an honorable death, which is more than I can say for the life that I lived."

"My child," The Lion spoke sternly, but gently as well. "I have not come to take away your life, but to give you New Life."

"Sire," Sligguth said, still not looking up. "You must be mistaken. I am a Serpent-man. I am a child of Set. He desecrates your shrine in Cair Paravel, and my people…We enslave, subjugate, and destroy lives. I have read of Narnia, and your people…They value…Freedom and Life above all else. Serpent-men do not."

"And how does that make you feel, Sligguth?" Aslan asked.

Sligguth stopped breathing for a moment. If he had tear ducts, he would be crying now.

"Ashamed, Sire," Sligguth said. "I am ashamed of my people. We take lives and freedom, and destroy it. We hurt innocents and slaughter children."

"Why do you do such things?" Aslan asked, though Sligguth felt certain the Lion already knew the answer.

"Because…" realization slowly begins to dawn upon the Serpent-man. "Because we are slaves ourselves. We are caught in an endess cycle of misery. We cause slavery, because we are slaves. We spread misery, because we are miserable ourselves."

The Lion slowly walked forward and touched his nose to the Serpent-man, who looked up at the Lion's big brown eyes for the first time since he saw Him…And Sligguth realized that the Lion was weeping. Tears…The tears that Sligguth himself would have shed if he could shed tears…Were pouring down the Lion's face.

"You have taken the first step," Aslan said. "Which is always the hardest. Which is not to say that the many steps in the future will not be hard as well, but the first step is behind you, and you can finally move forward. It is for this reason, Sligguth, that you met Astivus on the road to Cimmeria. For this reason that the Star-metal returned you to Set's realm. So you would be among the contingent that came to my fallen land of Narnia. It is for this reason that I saw that the outcome of your game would be so that you would be the one to be taken by the Yeerk. Because you would have the insight to see, truly see, what it meant to be enslaved."

"Blow for blow," Sligguth whispered, remembering the words from the Book. "Each scratch equal to the ones upon which Aravis unwittingly inflicted upon the slave. She—I…Needed to know what if felt like."

"And now, Sligguth," Aslan said. "You have been raised by Justice, and Mercy. You know what both are now. You are no longer blind. You said that my Narnians valued Freedom and Life above all else. Do not the Serpent-Men also deserve that Life and Freedom as well?"

"I believe they do," Sligguth said breathing again. "I believe…I believe we are worthy of a better master than Set."

Sligguth cannot believe his own ears. A few weeks ago he had been willing to kill Astivus for similar blasphemies, but now…Now he is speaking them himself. And more…They are the truth. He believes them with all of his heart.

"Astivus," Sligguth wondered. "Has he met you as well?"

"That is his story," Aslan said. "I tell no one any story but their own. But you may ask him yourself, your paths will cross sooner than you think."

"Then…He and I are fated to meet, oh Great Lion?" Sligguth asked.

"Astivus has been tempered by Love," Aslan said simply. "Just as you have been tempered by Justice and Mercy. Both are my Weapons of choice. I call you both into my service. But it remains _your_ choice whether or not to accept the Call."

"Then," Sligguth said. "We are to go to war?"

"The War has already begun," Aslan said. "But it is unlike any war you have ever fought before. It is a war that must be won through Justice, and Mercy, and Love. It cannot be won any other way."

"I wish there were gods like you in Hyborea, great Lion," Sligguth said. "Most are so…Cold to mortals. Save for Mitra of course, but He is-,"

Sligguth freezes upon seeing a mischievous gleam in the Lion's eye.

"By the Lion's mane…" Sligguth marveled. "You are Mitra, aren't you?"

"My Country connects to All Worlds," Aslan replied simply. "And I am known by many names and forms within those Worlds. With many Servants in those Worlds."

"Did you, gift me this?" Sligguth asked, indicating his sword.

"A gift from one of my servants," Aslan said. "Who heard my call to you, and wished to replace the blade that you lost, for a warrior is not whole without his weapon. But know, that it is not weapons that win wars. It is the people. Those beings who choose to step forward, and fight for what is right, even when it seems that all is against them. It is those whom I bestow my favor upon."

"Then I will fight," Sligguth said. "I will fight Set. And Tash. And anyone else who would seek to destroy Life and Freedom."

"It will not be easy," Aslan said. "Your own people will turn against you. They will not understand."

"Perhaps not," Sligguth admitted. "But…I was once one of those who did not understand. Better than anyone, maybe, maybe I can convince them. I have to try. It is as you said…My people deserve a chance at Life and Freedom, just as…Just as yours had."

"All who serve Life, and Freedom, and Love," Aslan said. "They are all my people. And all are welcome at my Table. We will see each other again, soon, Sligguth."

The Serpent-man noticed with some surprise that they had returned to within the How itself, and more so that it was becoming dark once again. Yet he felt certain that they hadn't moved an inch.

"Please," Sligguth said, realizing that he didn't quite want the glow of the Lion's presence to fade away just yet. "Aslan….Lion…Mitra…Whoever you are…When is 'soon'?"

"I call all times, soon," Aslan said.

The Lion was gone, as swiftly and as silently as He came. Sligguth finds himself alone in the How…Only not quite alone…

"Rachel!"


End file.
